


Еще нет

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 囀る鳥は羽ばたかない | Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Он был хорош. Но это не то, что я ищу...





	

      Серым промозглым вечером Яширо, вакагашира клана Шинсейкай ехал в клуб. Нельзя сказать, что вечер в элитном клубе для сливок общества – предел его мечтаний о приятном досуге, но… Мисуми-сану не откажешь, верно? Почему старик решил встретиться с ним именно в таком месте Яширо не знал, да и не слишком этим заморачивался – «Шион» так «Шион», какая разница…  
      – Босс, мы прибыли.  
      Яширо поднял взгляд – Домеки, как обычно, таращился на него по-собачьи преданными глазами с невозмутимо каменной физиономии. Иногда это бесило. А иногда… было приятно.  
      – Мне пойти с вами, босс?  
      – Ой, не тошни, Домеки. Хочешь идти – иди молча.  
      – Слушаюсь.  
      Роскошная обстановка внутри клуба не впечатлила Яширо. Ему было скучно, и он предпочел бы сейчас дружескую пикировку с Кагеямой за бокалом пива или быстрый грубый секс с каким-нибудь брутальным безмозглым мачо… все равно, где. Но судьбе угодно, чтобы он провел вечер среди никчемных богатеньких оссанов… и в самом деле – и глянуть не на кого. Хотя… вот, очень даже ничего мужик беседует с Мисуми-саном: высокий, широкоплечий, в идеально сидящем дорогом костюме. Надо подойти поближе, познакомиться – может быть, вечер еще удастся спасти…  
      – Иди к нам, Яширо! – Мисуми-сан жестом подозвал своего бывшего протеже. – Думаю, ты будешь рад увидеть старого знакомого!  
      Его собеседник обернулся, и Яширо на секунду замер от удивления: этот хищный янтарный прищур и улыбка уголками губ были ему знакомы.  
      – Давно не виделись, Яширо-кун.  
      Яширо искренне улыбнулся в ответ:  
      – Да, давненько… Асами-кун.  
  
_Десять лет назад._  
      – Яширо, твою мать, слушай, когда тебе говорят!  
      – Дааа, Хирата-сан…  
      – Заткнись и слушай. Если на сегодняшних переговорах ты опять начнешь вести себя как шлюха, я лично тебя удавлю, и Мисуми-сан за тебя не вступится. Ты меня понял?  
      – Хирата. Оставь его в покое.  
      – Но, Мисуми-сан…  
      – Он уже большой мальчик и знает, как себя вести на переговорах… не так ли, Яширо?  
      – Как скажешь, Мисуми-сан! А что, на переговорах будет кто-нибудь, достойный… внимания?  
      – Почему ты так решил?  
      – Иначе Хирата-сан так бы не злился, ха-ха!  
      – Ты…  
      Кумичо Шинсейкая тяжело вздохнул: опять несносный мальчишка дразнит Хирату, а его вакагашира-гомофоб исходит на пену от злости. Когда-нибудь этим двоим станет слишком мало места в одном клане, и тогда Мисуми придется выбирать между ними. Этого ему совершенно не хотелось.   
      – Просто посиди на переговорах, Яширо, держа уши открытыми, а рот – на замке. И внимательно присмотрись к помощнику нашего уважаемого гостя… не только ради его… кхм… стати. У парня есть мозги, и я чувствую, что он далеко пойдет.  
      – Для тебя – любой каприз, босс!  
      – Если получится, постарайся разузнать о нем побольше. На твое счастье, он – ходок на обе стороны: ты можешь его заинтересовать. Даю тебе карт-бланш.  
      – Как скажешь, папочка…  
      – Обращайся к боссу как полагается, ты…  
      – Перестань, Хирата. Нам пора.  


* * *

      Переговоры утомили Яширо; он был рад тому, что предусмотрительно захватил свой ноутбук, а в помещении был доступ в интернет. Торги на бирже не только развлекли его, но и сделали слегка богаче… впрочем, деньги его никогда особо не интересовали – разве, как средство достижения цели. Только какие именно средства помогут с его сегодняшней целью, Яширо до сих пор не решил.  
      Цель сидела прямо напротив него с непроницаемым выражением лица. Чертовски красивого лица. Даже без предупреждения босса, Яширо бы с первого взгляда догадался, что этот Асами – наш человек… в смысле, наверняка не прочь завалить в койку парня. Сам Яширо тоже был ооочень не против перепихнуться с ним: обычно ему было плевать на внешность мужчин, с которыми он спал, но этот притягивал взгляд, словно магнит – железные опилки. Особенно глаза: янтарно-карие, тигриные… и взгляд как у полосатого хищника – того и гляди, съест. И Яширо был не против быть съеденным, даже если бы Мисуми-сан и не «благословил» его.  
      «Ну, посмотрим, кто кого: тора или нэко….»  
      Ужасно хотелось курить; Яширо, не привлекая внимания, выскользнул из комнаты и, остановившись у лестницы, захлопал по карманам. Пачка оказалась пуста.  
      – Ксооо…  
      – Сигарету? – мурлыкнул за спиной низкий глубокий голос, и перед носом Яширо возникла пачка «Dunhill». Он обернулся и встретился глазами с янтарным взглядом тигра.  
      – Благодарю… эээ… Асами-кун?  
      – Не за что… Яширо-кун.   


* * *

_– По-прежнему куришь «Dunhill»?_  
 _– Почему бы и нет?_  
 _– Выпендрежные сигареты._  
 _– Мне нравятся._  
 _– Не меняешь свои привычки?_  
 _– Нет. А ты?_  
 _– Я тоже._  


* * *

      Они молча курили и разглядывали друг друга, как соперники перед поединком. Молчание нарушил Асами.  
      – Могу я спросить, зачем тебе ноут на переговорах? Сомневаюсь, что ты их стенографировал.  
      – Немного поиграл на бирже – надо же как-то убить скуку.  
      Янтарные глаза заинтересованно сверкнули:  
      – О? И во что вкладываешь, если не секрет?  
      – Не секрет. Строительство и компьютерные технологии.  
      – Неплохо, – к интересу явно добавилось уважение. – Я слышал, что тебя считают финансовым гением Шинсейкая.  
      Яширо в ответ рассмеялся.  
      – Очень странно. Обычно обо мне слышат другое.  
      – Что ты… хм… нэко-блядь, извращенец и подстилка кого-то из верхушки? Это я тоже слышал.  
      – Ха-ха! Должен признать, что все это – чистая правда!  
      «Ну-ка, красавчик, и как ты на это отреагируешь?»  
      – Любишь эпатировать, не так ли? – Асами, прищурившись, слегка улыбался одними уголками губ, и от этого взгляда Яширо почувствовал настоящий пожар в штанах. Черт, ему нужно немедленно трахнуться. И если Асами продолжит на него смотреть так…  
      – Можем встретиться и выпить после переговоров. Если хочешь, Асами-кун.  
      Еще один веселый взгляд.  
      – Только выпить?  
      – Ну, и трахнуться, само собой.  
      – Почему ты думаешь, что я соглашусь?  
      – А ты против?  
      – Нет… Яширо-кун.  


* * *

_– Позволь предложить тебе выпить. Виски?_  
 _– Благодарю._  
 _– Я посылал тебе членскую карточку, но ты так ни разу и не приехал. Думал, что ты меня игнорируешь._  
 _– Прости, не люблю клубы… да еще в которых одни старики. Хотя… если бы знал, что встречу тебя…_  
 _– Решил бы вспомнить старое?_  
 _– А ты бы согласился?_  


* * *

      Им удалось незаметно сбежать после переговоров. Когда Асами привез его в отель, Яширо разочарованно надул губы:  
      – Не обязательно было приезжать сюда. Перепихнуться можно было и в туалете.  
      Асами удивленно задрал бровь, ослабил галстук и прошел к мини-бару.  
      – Предпочитаю делать это с комфортом. Виски?  
      – Давай. Поскольку ты слышал о… моих пристрастиях… надеюсь – никакого ванильного секса?  
      – Не люблю сладкое, – Асами снова слегка улыбнулся и протянул Яширо стакан с выпивкой.   
      – Рад слышать. Кампай?  
      – Кампай, – бокалы звякнули друг о друга, а их владельцы пригубили напиток, предвкушающе глядя глаза в глаза. Потом Асами отставил бокал на столик, притянул Яширо к себе и поцеловал.  
      Целовался он напористо и умело; будь на месте Яширо девушка или неопытный мальчишка… возможно, они бы дошли до экстаза от одного такого поцелуя. Но Яширо этим было не пронять; хотя, надо отдать Асами должное – если он и членом орудует, как языком… Чтобы проверить, Яширо немедленно запустил руку в ширинку Асами и остался доволен тем, что там нащупал.  
      – Нравится? – от мурлыкнувшего в ухо голоса по телу пробежала сладкая дрожь.  
      – Дааа… Давай, засади его в меня!  
      – Не так быстро.   
      Рывок – и Яширо уже лежит на кровати, его руки связаны галстуком над головой, а он сам изнывает от желания. Язык Асами скользит по его коже, зубы задевают соски, а руки ловко освобождают Яширо от брюк, касаются, ласкают, дразнят… Но этого мало!   
      – Чего ты тянешь? Давай… охммм… – дааа, какой умелый рот… именно так, как нужно… хотя, все равно недостаточно…  
      – Трахай меня уже! Да так, чтобы ноги подгибались и сидеть трудно было! Ну!  
      – Нет… еще нет…  
      Пальцы продолжили медленную и мучительную ласку, а их владелец насмешливо смотрел на изнывающего Яширо пронзительным янтарным взглядом и ухмылялся своей чертовой полуулыбкой.  
      – Ты же мазохист, верно? Любишь, когда тебя мучают? – Асами прикусил мочку уха, зализал укус и жарко выдохнул: – Ну, так мучить тоже можно по-разному… не обязательно – грубой силой…  
      И сжал член Яширо у основания, как раз тогда, когда тот уже собрался кончить. Сволочь. Красивая талантливая сволочь…  
      – Дааа… продолжааай…  
      – Как скажешь…  
      Он не был нежен, но не был и груб. Не бил, не оскорблял, не тушил окурки, не оставлял меток. Он доводил Яширо до грани… и не давал ему кончить: «Еще нет…». И все время вглядывался в лицо партнера, словно ожидая от него чего-то… чего? Просьбы остановиться? Но Яширо, черт возьми, все устраивало… даже отсутствие привычной грубости. Нужно признать, что и в этой разновидности садизма тоже была своя прелесть.  
      – Дааа… продолжааай… еще-еще-еще!..  
      Это длилось уже… сколько? Полчаса? Час? Вечность? Яширо было хорошо, хорошо до чертиков… и совершенно недостаточно. А размерчик у Асами – то, что надо, и пользуется он им мастерски, о чем Яширо тут же и сообщил вслух.  
      – Хм… приятно слышать похвалу… из уст специалиста…  
      – Всегда пожалуйста… А теперь – продолжай в том же духе… ооох!..  
      «Хорош, несомненно, хорош. Почти как Рюдзаки… был бы еще погрубее…»  
      – Хочешь кончить?  
      «Конечно, хочу! Но ты опять скажешь…»  
      – Нет… еще нет… – слова сами сорвались с губ Яширо, и он с удовлетворением увидел, как расширились от удивления янтарные хищные глаза – «ну что, тора? нэко тоже умеет удивить?»  
      – Как скажешь… если готов еще продержаться…  
      – Дааа, еще-еще-еще… Не останавливайся!..  
      И Асами не останавливался еще долго… целую вечность и еще чуть-чуть. Пока Яширо окончательно не потерялся в этом изматывающем удовольствии. А потом…  
      – ААААААсами!  
      Оргазм чуть не отшиб дыхание; когда Яширо пришел в себя, Асами еще тяжело дышал, навалившись на него горячей тяжестью. Яширо немного полюбовался своим партнером, а затем от души пихнул его коленом в бедро:  
      – Сигаретой не угостишь, Асами-кун?  
      Асами, по-прежнему улыбаясь уголками губ, легко сдернул галстук, связывающий руки Яширо, и провел языком по натертым запястьям:  
      – Для тебя – все, что захочешь, Яширо-кун.  


* * *

_– Кажется, мы все прояснили тогда, в отеле._  
 _– Я помню. Без обид – доставили друг другу удовольствие и разошлись. Но мало ли, что…_  
 _– Спасибо за щедрое предложение, но – воздержусь._  
 _– Ну, я хоть попытался. Вечер и так безнадежно испорчен. Слушай, может, кого из подчиненных одолжишь? Я попользуюсь и верну?_  
 _– Жаль тебя разочаровывать… но я предпочитаю нанимать натуралов._  
 _– Боишься конкуренции, ха-ха?_  
 _– Нет. Прости, вынужден тебя покинуть – обязанности хозяина клуба…_  
 _– Да нет проблем. Пересечемся позже._  


* * *

      Они лежали на совершенно растерзанной постели и курили одну сигарету на двоих.   
      «Непрямой поцелуй, хех?»  
      – Я…  
      – Да?  
      – Без обид – ты очень неплох, но…  
      – Это не то, что ты ищешь?  
      – Как ты догадался?  
      – Сам такой. И… что?..  
      – Хм… Огонь. Неукротимое пламя. Упрямство и гордость. То, что придется покорять и завоевывать каждый раз…  
      «Ты хорош, но равнодушен. Легко отдаешься, потому что не дорожишь собой…»  
      – Вполне понятное… желание. Для тебя.  
      – А что ищешь ты?  
      – Сложно сказать… в тех, кто меня трахает, меня все устраивает. Я еще не определился.  
      «Ты хорош, но желаешь не только иметь, но и обладать. Полностью, без остатка. А я позволяю пользоваться только своим телом…»   
      – Ищешь, сам не зная, что?   
      – Почему бы и нет? Ладно, секс был просто отличный, но мы заболтались. Еще разок, или разбежимся? Без обид, Асами-кун?  
      – Хм, ну давай еще разок… Яширо-кун.  


_Эпилог._

      Мисуми-сан, оказывается, затащил его сюда развлечься. Развлечься… в клуб, где нет ни одного мало-мальски привлекательного члена… ха-ха!.. Разве, что у хозяина…  
      – Ну, как: вспомнили былые деньки? Я тогда очень удивился, что ты с Асами встретился только один раз.  
      – Дааа? А на что ты надеялся, Мисуми-сан? Что он, сраженный наповал моим безмерным обаянием и бездонной задницей, переметнется в наш клан?  
      – Ну, надежды было мало, но вдруг… Неужели он тебя не удовлетворил? Или ты его?  
      – Да нет, перепихнулись нормально – и будет. Свет клином на одном мужике не сошелся… и ему, и мне их, хвала ками, хватит. Не ревнуй, папочка!..  
      – А ты не меняешься… мой нехороший сынок…  
      Яширо продолжал болтать без умолку; язык, казалось, складывал звуки в слова, а слова – в реплики без малейшего участия мозга. А сам Яширо невольно искал глазами широкую спину хозяина «Шиона» и отстраненно думал, увенчались ли успехом его поиски?.. Или… «еще нет»?  
      После четырех двойных виски в голове шумело, и Яширо, покачиваясь, побрел к выходу на улицу – подышать воздухом. Едва не споткнувшись на пороге, он глухо выматерился и замер, услышав голоса: один – звонкий, мальчишеский, а другой – низкий, бархатный и такой знакомый…  
      – Да пошел ты, старый извращенец!!!   
      – Я тоже скучал по тебе, Акихито.  
      – Ты, ублюдок, от… мхффф…  
      В наступившей тишине отчетливо послышались звуки поцелуев. Яширо, не сдержав любопытства, заглянул за угол.   
      Асами сжимал в объятиях стройного мальчишку среднего роста с растрепанной светлой шевелюрой и целовал так страстно, словно пытался вынуть душу поцелуем. Тот еще пытался трепыхаться, но медленно сдавал позиции. Яширо не удержался и фыркнул. Мальчишка тотчас опомнился, вырвался из объятий и зайцем метнулся мимо, на ходу вытирая губы ладонью и обдавая Яширо одновременно смущенным и сердитым взглядом пылающих серых глаз.  
      «Неугасимое пламя…»  
      – О, прошу прощения, – без малейшего раскаяния произнес Яширо, – не хотел вам мешать…   
      – Не страшно, – Асами испытывающе глянул на хитрую физиономию напротив, потом пожал плечами и невозмутимо раскурил сигарету, – я могу поймать его в любой момент. Уже уходишь?  
      – Да. Пора бы и мне найти свою порцию развлечений.  
      – Заглядывай иногда.  
      – Ладно… Судя по тому, что я только что видел, ты… нашел, то что искал, верно?  
      – О, да, – Асами улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой. – А ты?  
      – Еще нет, – легко ответил Яширо, глядя на маячившего неподалеку Домеки, нетерпеливо пожирающего босса взглядом.  
      «А впрочем, кто знает…»


End file.
